Anything Goes
noicon (стерео) noicon (радио) Anything Goes ( ) — песня, звучащая в играх Fallout 3 на радио «Новости Галактики», Fallout 4 на радиостанции Даймонд-сити и Fallout 76, где транслируется на радио Аппалачия. История Песня была написана известным американским композитором Коулом Портером (1891—1964) для одноимённого мюзикла в 1934 году. В играх используется композиция, в которой в 2004 году на оригинальную дорожку с голосом Коула Портера были наложено звучание дополнительных инструментов (Vince Giordano и группа Nighthawks Orchestra). Оригинал на английском Times have changed And we’ve often rewound the clock Since the Puritans got a shock When they landed on Plymouth Rock. If today Any shock they should try to stem 'Stead of landing on Plymouth Rock, Plymouth Rock would land on them. In olden days, a glimpse of stocking Was looked on as something shocking. But now, God knows, Anything goes. Good authors too who once knew better words Now only use four-letter words writing prose. Anything goes. If driving fast cars you like, If low bars you like, If old hymns you like, If bare limbs you like, If Mae West you like, Or me undressed you like, Why, nobody will oppose. When ev’ry night the set that’s smart is Intruding in nudist parties in studios. Anything goes. When Missus Ned McLean (God bless her) Can get Russian reds to «yes» her, Then I suppose Anything goes. When Rockefeller still can hoard Enough money to let Max Gordon Produce his shows, Anything goes. The world has gone mad today And good’s bad today, And black’s white today, And day’s night today, And that gent today You gave a cent today Once had several chateaux. When folks who still can ride in Jitneys Find out Vanderbilts and Whitneys Lack baby clo’es, Anything goes. When Sam Goldwyn can with great conviction Instruct Anna Sten in diction, Then Anna shows Anything goes. When you hear that Lady Mendl standing up Now does a handspring landing up On her toes, Anything goes. Just think of those shocks you’ve got And those knocks you’ve got And those blues you’ve got From those news you’ve got And those pains you’ve got (If any brains you’ve got) From those little radios. So Missus R., with all her trimmin’s, Can broadcast a bed from Simmons 'Cause Franklin knows Anything goes. Перевод Времена изменились, И мы частенько переводили часы С тех пор, как пилигримы испытали шок, Когда пристали к Плимут-Року. Если бы сегодня Они бы попытались избежать какого-либо шока Вместо причаливания к Плимут-Року, Плимут-Рок бы причалил к ним. В былые дни мелькание чулков Могло вызвать чей-то шок, Но сейчас, Бог знает, Чего только не бывает. Хорошие писатели раньше знали слова получше, Но сейчас используют слова на четыре буквыАнглийскому выражению Four-letter word (слово на четыре буквы) соответствует русское «на три буквы»., Когда прозу сочиняют. Чего только не бывает. Еcли ты любишь водить быстрые машины, Если ты любишь низкие мотоциклетные рули, Если ты любишь старые гимны, Если ты любишь обнажённые части тела, Если ты любишь Мэй Уэст, Или меня раздетого, Что ж, никто не будет возражать. Когда каждую ночь прожжённая компания вторгается На нудистские вечеринки В салонах, Чего только не бывает. Когда миссис Нед МакЛейн''Evalyn Walsh McLean'' (1886—1947) — «светская львица», подруга Элис Рузвельт (дочь 26-го Президента США) и Флоренс Хардинг (жена 29-го), наследница многомиллионного состояния, последняя частная владелица двух наиболее известных в мире бриллиантов «Алмаз Надежды» и «Звезда Востока», с которыми обычно связывают несчастья, постигшие её семью: муж Эвелин Уолш, Edward Beale “Ned” McLean, наследник изданий Washington Post и Cincinnati Enquirer, бросил её, умерев впоследствии в психиатрической больнице; все четверо детей погибли при разных обстоятельствах. В 1932 году, в разгар Великой депрессии, отдала $100 000 за спасение украденного у семьи Линдберг ребёнка. (да благословит её Бог) Может заставить русских красных себе поддакиватьРечь идёт о достаточно известной поездке Эвелин в СССР., То я полагаю, Чего только не бывает. Когда Рокфеллер по-прежнему может отложить достаточно денег, Чтобы позволить Максу Гордону''Max Gordon'', один из самых успешных американских театральных и кинопродюссеров в 30-е годы. Открыл миру актрису Джуди Холидей. делать своё шоу, Чего только не бывает. Сегодня мир сошёл с ума, Сегодня хорошее — это плохое, Сегодня чёрное — это белое, Сегодня день — это ночь, И господин, которому ты дал сегодня цент, Прежде мог владеть несколькими особнякамиРечь идёт о Великой депрессии. Когда ребята, которые до сих пор ездят в «пятицентовиках»Маршрутные такси в США и Канаде ( ). Впервые появились в 1914 году в Лос-Анджелесе, своё название получили от монеты в пять центов — первоначально единой стандартной платы за проезд., Обнаруживают, что Вандербильтам и Уитни Не детской одежды не хватает, Чего только не бывает. Если Сэм Голдвин''Samuel Goldwyn'', выходец из Российской империи, американский продюссер, основатель и владелец кинокомпании Goldwyn Pictures, ставшей впоследствии частью Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. может с большим убеждением Наставлять Анну Стен, как ей выражаться, То Анна показывает, Чего только не бывает. Когда ты слышишь, что старушка Мендл''Elsie de Wolfe (Lady Mendl)'' (1865—1950), легендарная женщина, родоначальница интерьерного дизайна, лучший декоратор своего времени, называвшая себя «повстанцем в уродливом мире»; особа, известная в Нью-Йорке, Париже, Лондоне; её клиентами были Герцог и Герцогиня Виндзорские, семья Морган и Вандербильт; в Первую мировую добровольно стала медсестрой французской армии. До глубокой старости занималась йогой, хождением на руках и стоянием на голове. Впервые вышла замуж в возрасте 61 года (за дипломата Чарльза Мендла), шокировав на одном из приёмов публику своим нарядом танцовщицы кабаре «Мулен Руж» и соответствующим кувырком. Этот момент и упоминается в песне. Совершает кувырок, Приземляясь на большие пальцы ног, Чего только не бывает. Только подумай о том шоке, что ты получил, И тех потрясениях, что ты испытал, И той грусти, что на тебя наведена, Этими новостями, что ты узнал, И о той боли, которая тебе причинена (Если у тебя есть хоть какие-то мозги) Этими маленькими радио. Так что миссис Рузвельт со всеми своими рюшечками Может рекламировать кровать от «Симмонс»В 1927 году американская компания, производящая матрацы, привлекла для рекламы своего товара известных людей, в том числе и жену президента Элеонор Рузвельт, напечатав плакат с её изображением и устроив радиошоу с её участием. Поскольку Франклин знает, Чего только не бывает. Видео Anything Goes - Diamond City Radio - Fallout 4 Playlist Soundtrack Примечания }} en:Anything Goes es:Anything Goes fr:Anything Goes pl:Anything Goes uk:Anything Goes Категория:Песни Fallout 3 Категория:Песни Fallout 4 Категория:Песни Fallout 76